In the past, it has been the practice to produce synthetic stone rails with connection holes at opposite ends by using a final drilling step. This method involved a rotatable centrifugal mold having first and second open halves and a cylindrical inner surface adapted to receive a slurry of synthetic stone material, pouring into said first open half of said rotatable mold a predetermined amount of the slurry of synthetic material composition, tightening the mold in a closed state, rotating on a generally horizontal axis the elongated tubular mold causing said substance to acquire the form of a cylindrical lining within said mold in response to the rotation of the mold and resultant centrifugal force. The predetermined amount of fluid material thereby becomes distributed in said cavity in the form of a rail or balustrade product. After opening the first and second halves of the mold and removing the balustrade product, the final step was to produce with a drill a plurality of holes in the balustrade product which are parallel to the balustrade product's center horizontal axis. However, producing a hole in the balustrade product quickly, in a cost-effective manner, and with proper alignment can be difficult and problematic.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and employs a number of novel steps that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.